1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to pressure regulators and, in particular, to a soft rubber silicon seat which surrounds a ball valve.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U. S. Pat. Nos. 3,747,629, 3,935,626 and 4,074,694 disclose pressure regulators which spring-loaded diaphragms for moving a valve stem and a valve seat for controlling pressure.